Torture the cast of yugioh
by just another random team
Summary: Well... The first of Stalkers torture shows Season ONE
1. Default Chapter

TORTURE THE CAST OF YU-GI-OH 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANY of the YU-GI-OH characters, but would LOVE to… Stalker belongs to Renae, the child prodigy. I BROUGHT THIS STORY BACK, FOR RENAE ST. JOHN

Stalker: WELCOME TO TORTURE THE YU-GI-OH! CAST!!!  
  
Yugi: *grabs Stalker's shirt collar* Wait.....TORTURE the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast?  
  
Stalker: Yep, you heard me right! *shoves Yugi*  
  
Joey: *sleeping*  
  
Tristan: *reading Playboy*  
  
Tea: *reads the cue cards* Anyway, we're waiting for you to torture one of us before we get bored!  
  
Kaiba: Why are we doing this again??  
  
Mokuba: *holds out $$$ to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *drools*  
  
Bakura: MOKUBA! Give that back to me! Stalker's supposed to keep it!  
  
Mokuba: Okay... *hands money to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *turns into Ryou* BWAHAHAHA-*cough*-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs off with the money*  
  
Yugi: *turns into Yami* COME BACK HERE, YOU WEASEL!!!! *runs after Ryou*  
  
Stalker: o___o...As you can see, these guys need a lesson in therapy, so please, help me out...  
  
*Yami and Ryou are chasing one another*  
  
*Stalker hits them both with a giant cursor and takes the money*  
  
Yami + Ryou: ...X.@...owcies...  
  
Stalker: So send me what YOU want me to do with WHOM! *turns to the cast* Payback time...  
  
All: *gulp*  
  
Mai: *arrives late* What'd I miss? 


	2. Spirit Possessions

Torture the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast  
  
Spirit Possessions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker: Well, let's see... *looks at the director for clues* ...Oh yeah! We first start off with spirit possessions, since it is Yu-Gi-Oh themed, y'know...  
  
Ryou: Excellent. Another shell to creep into. Yesss...  
  
Yugi: We can't do that! Remember the LAST time we possessed someone with a spirit?  
  
  
~~~~~~Flashback to Bandit Keith in a straight jacket at the nuthouse in his chamber thing~~~~~~  
  
Bandit Keith: GET OUTTA MY HEAD! LEAVE MY BRAIN ALONE!!!!!  
  
Malik: Never! NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~  
  
  
Stalker: ...Oh yeah! I remember that now!  
  
Ryou: I'll be a volunteer. Who's my empty shell??  
  
Stalker: Umm... *faces the cast* Who's my victim, I mean, volunteer?? *sweatdrop*  
  
*the cast exchanges looks and glances*  
  
Kaiba: I'll go. Heck, I kinda like the idea of two minds.  
  
Mokuba: NO!!!! *restrained by Tea*  
  
Stalker: Super! *fangs appear* First, we empty the mind of its awareness...  
  
Kaiba: Wha?? Empty my mind?? Bu-- *a hair dresser thing is placed on his head and his mind is sucked into it*  
  
Joey: *recoils*  
  
Tristan: *takes a brown paper bag and throws up in it*  
  
Mai: *passes out*  
  
Stalker: ...Now, we make the transferral of the spirit into the body. Ryou, ready?  
  
Ryou: Readier than ever! *the Millenium Ring falls useless around Bakura's neck and Ryou is flying toward Kaiba's body*  
  
Stalker: Finally, we re-add the rightful mind to the body and let the fun begin!  
  
*As Kaiba's mind is placed in, Mai is rushed to the nurse's office as well as Tristan. The cast stares at Kaiba*  
  
Ryou: Hey! Who are you?!  
  
Kaiba: Seto Kaiba, and you're in MY body!  
  
Ryou: YOU'RE body?! I found this body empty and I claim it!  
  
Kaiba: Willing to fight for it??  
  
Ryou: Bring it on!!  
  
*Kaiba/Ryou starts to punch, kick, and pinch himself to no end and the cast laughs*  
  
Bakura: *stares at the ring* Better safe than possessed, I guess...  
  
Yugi: Run, Bakura! Run as fast as you can before he gets you!!  
  
Ryou: *pops out of Kaiba* DRAT! I will get you!...*gets sucked into Bakura's ring, possessing him once more*  
  
Bakura: Great. I'm back with this evil thief.  
  
Ryou: Well, you betrayed me!  
  
Bakura: Did not!  
  
Ryou: Did too!  
  
*The cast and Stalker stare at Bakura/Ryou as he tattle-tales himself. Tristan and Mai walk in and laugh hysterically*  
  
Stalker: Geez... Well that wasn't so funny after all... please, people, think of something funny, cunning, mischevious...*licks lips and exposes fangs* Until then, I'm calling the talking doctor and the SWAT Team to get this mental case... *points to Bakura/Ryou and dials the phone. Ryou thrusts the ring off and blames Bakura*   
  
_____________________________--------------````````--------------________________________________  
  
Bakura is eliminated. Who will be next to go?? 


End file.
